Marked
by Redemerald6
Summary: After having an odd dream Izuku awakens to find a strange mark on his palm and a paranoid feeling that someone is watching him. With the help of friends, both old and new Izuku must learn what the mark is before the one who marked him lays claim to more than just his body. All in a days work for a hero in training. (Cover art by TheCartoonist127. Thanks again!)
1. Preview

Marked

I do not own Gravity Falls or My Hero Academia. Also, I've only watch two and a half seasons of the latter so if I'm missing important plot details that's why. That said, as before, this is a preview chapter. If you want more let me know either through reviews or PMs. Also if you have ideas or things you'd like to see let me know through the same forms. Keep it PG, please. PG-13 at least.

Alright, hope you enjoy!

Izuku Midoria stands alone in a large, wooded area, looking around in confusion. How...did he get here again? The last thing he recalled was going to sleep...Then he woke up in this forest. The colors around him were a bit dull, as if the world was in black and white. "Hello?" he calls out loudly. "Hello!..." no answer. He hums, then begins to walk down a slight path, looking all around him. After a little bit of walking, he spots someone up ahead. "Hey!" He calls in relief, running forward. "Hey do y-...Kaachan?"

Midoria slows to a stop as his childhood friend and current self claimed rival turns to look back at him..but..something wasn't right...Izuku couldn't pin point what exactly was wrong but he could tell something was. "Kaachan what are you...HEY!" just as Izuku reached out to touch his friend's arm the other boy started walking forward, not saying a word. "Kaachan, wait!" he calls frantically, chasing after the other boy.

They walked for quite a while. Everytime Izuku got close Bakugo would seem to vanish and appear again out of his reach. Bakugo finally stops in a large clearing and Izuku hunches over, panting. "K-Kaachan?" he grabs the boy's shoulder and, again, Bakugo vanishes, leaving Izuku stunned and confused. He looks around the clearing he found himself in. Birch trees completely incircled him, making him feel as if he was being watched as so many had eye shaped patterns in their bark.

This feeling, however, was made even more intense when his eyes landed on some kind of statue half buried in the ground. It looked like a triangle with an eye wide open, staring at him with it's hand streched towards him, as if it wanted him to shake the hand. The triangle was wearing somekind of top hat and a bow tie as well. Very odd...so...why did he feel the urge to shake this thing's hand?

Without really thinking, Izuku slowly moves his hand towards the statue's, his body feeling as if it was no longer his own the closer his hand got. Just as it was with in touching distance...

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM-" Izuku jolts awake to the sound of Allmight's voice coming from his alarm clock. The greenette blinks up at the ceiling, his right arm reaching up as if to grab something. He slowly closes his hand, feeling a strange itching. He lowers his arm slowly and looks at his palm to find an odd mark seemed to have been burn into his skin. It didn't hurt really, but it made him feel uncomfortable. The mark reminded him of the odd statue he saw in his dream. A triangle with a single eye in the middle, open wide.

Izuku frowns, considering telling someone...but who would he tell? Kaachan maybe? That idea was quickly shot down. No way Kaachan would listen even if he was in the dream. He supposed he could tell All Might, but he'd been so busy recently. Izuku sighs, in the end deciding to keep quiet about it. It wasn't really hurting him or anyone else. Maybe it was nothing. With this out of his mind for now, the boy stands, pulling on his uniform for school and leaving the dorm. As he goes, he doesn't see a shadow follow after him.


	2. Chapter 1

Marked

Chapter 1

It's only been a few days since his first dream, but Izuku was growing increasingly paranoid ever since it happened. He keeps feeling eyes on him. He couldn't focus on his school work and the smallest touches or sounds had him jumping and looking around frantically. It didn't take long for his friends and teachers to take notice of this.

"Deku?" Uraraka gently puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him jump. She had expected this, so doesn't act to shocked. "What's going on?" She asks softly. "You've been really tense in the last few days." Izuku sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, Uraraka...It's just..I've been have-" Izuku is cut off when Bakugo storms in looking pissed. "DEKU!" He shouts and Izuku braces himself as the boy comes over, grabbing his collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He demands. "YOU ACT WEIRD AND PEOPLE BLAME ME FIRST, SO ACT FUCKING NORMAL!" He throws the smaller boy back down in his seat.

Izuku sighs tiredly. This was gonna be a really long day...Before his friends could question him more, Professor Aizawa came in and everyone went to their seats for the class to begin. Izuku tries his best to stay focused this time, ignoring the sensation of someone watching him as best he could while writing down his notes. Nothing really happened until PE. While in the locker room getting ready, Todoroki noticed the mark burnt into Izuku's palm. "What happened here?" he asks, concerned for the smaller boy as he takes Izuku's wrist to get a better look at the burn. "Huh?! O-Oh, I don't really know." Izuku says nervously as Todoroki looks at the strange mark. "I just woke up with it." He confesses.

Todoroki raises an eyebrow. "And you didn't go to get it healed? That's a pretty nasty burn, Midoria." He points out. "I-I didn't think it was that bad. It doesn't really hurt or anything." Izuku assures, but this has the opposite effect. Todoroki knew burns. Having a fire quirk like his it was inevitable that he would and that burn was at least third degree. Izuku should be in a LOT of pain from it. Not that he wanted the boy to be in pain, it was just strange.

He lets go of the boy's arm. "Well..if it starts to bother you let me know. I'll make some ice to put on it to help." he offers as the smaller boy smiles brightly. "Thanks, Todoroki!" He says chipperly, waving as he heads out of the locker room. As Todoroki turns to finish changing himself he could have sworn he saw a shadow follow Izuku out. His head whipped in the direction he went, but he saw nothing. His eyes narrowed a bit. "What was that?" he asks himself before he finishes dressing.

Izuku comes out of the locker room and joins his class with a smile. The rest of the day goes by pretty normally. After classes ended Izuku decided to head to the library on campus. Maybe there was an explanation for his strange dreams or the mark on his hand. As Izuku leaves Bakugo notices and decides to follow the boy. He'd known Izuku for years. The guy was never this jumpy and paranoid. No way in hell he'd admit that he was worried, but he overheard the talk between him and that IcyHot bastard in the locker room. No one was allowed to hurt Deku but him god damn it! If someone had burnt the boy he was gonna find out who and fire them.

The two boys entered the library, Bakugo keeping his distance so Izuku doesn't know he's being followed. Of course, Izuku could feel Bakugo watching him, but passed it off as the paranoia he'd gotten used to the last few days. Izuku looks around at all the books, having no clue where to actually start looking for answers. He heads to the counter, looking for someone who worked there, but the area was empty.

"Looking for something?" asks a sweet voice. Izuku jumps, looking over. Standing among the stacks was a pretty young girl. She had long, brown hair streaked with deep purple. Her skin was like snow and her large, brown eyes shined with kindness. She had a bright red bow in her hair and a pretty red and purple rose broach pinned to her right shoulder. She wore a name tag that read "Spiral Storm". Izuku guessed that was her hero name. She looked like a student.

"You..work here?" Izuku asks, a bit confused. He thought students weren't allowed to have jobs. The girl smiles sweetly at him. "Something like that." She giggles. "So, what can I do for you boys?" she asks. "Boys?" Izuku finally looks back, jumping when he notices Bakugo behind him. "K-Kaachan?!" He yelps. Bakugo grits his teeth, hating this damn girl busted him. Who the hell was she anyway? He'd never seen her around the school before.

Izuku clears his head, looking at the nice girl again. "U-Um...I'm looking for a book on symbols maybe? O-Or weird dreams?" He says, drawing Bakugo's attention to him rather than the odd girl. "Odd dreams and symbols? What the hell's that about, Deku?" he asks. Before Izuku can answer, the girl notices the mark on Izuku's palm and frowns. "I think I know just the book you need..." She says, turning around. "Luneth, will you be a dear and get this book for me?" she asks seemingly to no one. Then a boy, a bit older than her, steps out. His eyes were a shocking blue color and he was dressed in all black. He was a bit pale as well, but not as pale as the girl.

He takes the slip of paper she holds up to him, reading it. "Of course, My lady Snowcoat." He says, smiling a bit as she rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Shoo." She giggles, flapping her hands to shoo him off. He chuckles, leaving through some kind of portal. "Don't mind him, he's a joker." she smiles, blushing a bit. Probably her boyfriend. Izuku thinks, smiling.

They didn't have to wait long before Luneth returns with a stack of old looking books with a six-fingered hand on the covers, each having a number one through three. "These should have the information you need," Spiral says, taking the books from Luneth. "Thank you." She smiles at him. He nods, bending over and kissing her cheek. "See you at home, my lady." He chuckles as she blushes deeply. "Ugh, that boy." She grumbles, face scarlet as she hands the books to Izuku.

Izuku opens the book with the one on it to a random page. Right away he saw the symbol on his hand. He quickly closes the book, looking up to thank the girl...but she was gone. Bakugo, who had been looking over the boy's shoulder, looks around. "The hell? Where'd she go?" he demands. "Maybe she went back to the front to check me out?" Izuku offers, walking to the counter. As he heads over he notices that the library was a lot busier suddenly. Students and faculty all over the place. Where'd all of them come from? He hadn't seen all these people before he came in.

They reach the front and someone WAS at the counter. But, it wasn't Spiral. It was an older woman. "U-Um..I'd like to check these out, please." He says, putting the books on the counter. The woman looks at the books in confusion. "Young man, these books aren't from our library." She says, opening them and looking them over. "I've never seen these before." Izuku and Bakugo look at each other in shock and confusion. "Maybe you should ask that Spiral Chick. She gave them to him." Bakugo says, pointing back the way they had come from. The woman looks at him in more confusion. "Spiral? Is this some kind of prank? There's no Spiral working here." She hands the books back to a very confused Izuku.

"Who were we just talking to?" he asks out loud, looking around for any signs of Spiral or Luneth. Not seeing them.


	3. Chapter 2

Marked

Chapter 2

Izuku paces his dorm room, muttering to himself. The books were given to him by that strange girl and her friend lied open on his bed. The more he read from them the more he was POSITIVE those books weren't from the school library. They were more like journals than books. Journals are written by a mad man living in some town in America of places. He was glad they were taking English classes in school otherwise he'd never be able to read these books himself and he'd need to ask for help.

Kacchan was becoming a bit of an issue as well. Ever since the incident at the library he'd been drilling Izuku about what was going on with him. Why he was reading those books so much and why he wasn't sleeping at all anymore. Izuku managed to dodge the questions, but his decline in health was getting clearer by the day. He needed answers. He needed...

The third journal falls off his bed, making him look over. He walks over, picking the journal up and looking at the newer entries. "I need this guy.." He says after a moment. "I need these Pines people. They seem to know what's causing this or might have a clue." He nods firmly and begins to pack his things quickly. He had some money saved up. Enough for a ticket to America and back home...he hoped.

As Izuku is finishing his packing there's a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it to find his friends plus Kacchan standing outside the door. Ururaka is the first to spot my packed bags. "Are you...leaving?" she asks in a shocked panic. "I-I um...w-well." Todoroki looks at Izuku's palm, noting that the mark hadn't improved. It wasn't worse, but not better either. He remains silent for the moment, giving Izuku the chance to explain himself.

Izuku sighs tiredly. "Yeah...I'm leaving for a bit." He says, walking over and closing bag. "Where are you going?" Tokoyami asks, noticing the books on Izuku's bed and picking one up to get a better look. Izuku packs the other two distractedly. "I need to find someone..." He notices the third book isn't lying on his bed and looks over at Tokoyami. Shocking everyone, he quickly moves over, snatching the book from the dark bird before he can get a good look at the information in it. "Deku!" Ururaka scolds sharply, confused by the boy's behavior. "What's going on with you?" demands Iida. "You've never behaved in th-" Izuku cuts the class rep off. "I don't have time to explain! Much less to you all!" He says, stunning everyone into silence. Tokoyami's eyes narrow a bit as he notices something was odd about Izuku's eyes. When he had his outburst, his eyes flashed a frightening gold.

Izuku instantly looks regretful for his outburst. He looks down, rushing out with his bags. Kacchan and Todoroki quickly. Bakugo grabs Izuku by the arm, forcing him to turn and face them. "What the hell was that, Deku?! Ever since that weird girl gave you those damned books you've been acting insane!" Bakugo yells in Izuku's face. For once, Todoroki doesn't try and stop Bakugo while the boy rants angrily at the regretful Izuku. "What are those books? Who is this strange girl?" he finally asks once Bakugo had to stop to take a breath.

"They...They're not books..they're journals...They were written by some guy in America...I better start from the beginning." Izuku murmurs. So, he does. Izuku explains everything. The dreams, the mark, and the journals. "I NEED to find the people who wrote in these journals! They know something about what's happening to me, I'm sure!" He says, knowing he sounds a little insane. "So...let me get this fucking strait...you're going all the way across the fucking world to find these Pines in hopes they can help you with these freaky dreams?" Bakugo asks. "And you're doing this with limited funds, no warning to your family and friends, and very little understanding of the English language?" Todoroki asks, raising an eyebrow.

Izuku blushes, slowly realizing just how foolish this entire plan was. "Um...W-Well...That's..." Todoroki cuts him off, grabbing the boy's bags. "Go back inside...Call your mother and apologize to everyone else. I'll see about getting us some tickets." Izuku blinks. "Us?" he asks as Bakugo turns to Todoroki. "Yeah, what the hell is this 'Us' shit?" he demands. "Midoria isn't in a state to go to America alone. I know full English and more about the culture since my father often dragged me along with him to other places." Todoroki says as if this was obvious. "I can translate and make sure Midoria doesn't do something foolish."

Izuku tears up gratefully, about to speak when Bakugo explodes. "LIKE HELL! YOU'RE WORSE THAN HIM WHEN IT COMES TO GETTING YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE! DAMN IT!" Bakugo rages. "IF YOU'RE BOTH GOING THEN YOU BET YOUR FUCKING ASS I'M THE ONE COMING TO KEEP YOU BOTH OUT OF TROUBLE! GOT THAT?!" He shouts, storming inside and leaving the shocked Izuku and a slightly smirking Todoroki outside. "I had a feeling he'd say that...See you in the morning, Midoria," he says, walking inside after Bakugo.

Izuku stands there a moment in shock. "Wait...WHAT?!" He says, unsure what just happened.


End file.
